


A Huntress and Her Prey

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: 2020 In Hallow Spirits [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami's a sexy ass vampire, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Halloween season, Korra's a vampire hunter, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Korra's a proud vampire hunter that's earned the title as the legendary Avatar. However, there is this one ravishingly pesky vampire she can never bring herself to kill. Vampire/Vampire Hunter AU with a splash of zest.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: 2020 In Hallow Spirits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952476
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	A Huntress and Her Prey

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Special shoutout to @little_linbeifong on insta for the idea 💙 💙 💙
> 
> And also no, vampires don't die with a stake to the heart here, that’s so dumb af lmao 😂 😂 😂 I need myself violence and deathhhh mwuahahahaha 😈 
> 
> In Hallow Spirits Series #2

With a heavy grunt, Korra aggressively shoves her orichalcum blade down a feral vampire’s throat. Pushing her sword down with two hands, several bone crunches sound off before she looks away when blood splatters on her face.

“Geez…”

Grunting, she forces her blade off to the side with a loud snap. The vampire falls to the floor in practically two pieces before the huntress flips her blade upward. Spinning it in a circle in her hand, she slashes her sword mindlessly at the floor to shake off the blood. With an annoyed face, she finally looks at her surroundings.

“What a mess.”

Crouching down onto the floor, she rips off a piece of the vampire’s cloth before wiping her blade. Once it was relatively clean, she sheathed her blade. With a long sigh, she grabs the carcass by the collar and stands up tall. Rolling her free shoulder, she starts dragging the lifeless body towards the woods. Once she was in an isolated area, she tossed the body aside before throwing several branches of wood on top of it. Pulling out her flask of alcohol, she pours it onto the bunch.

“What a waste.”

Once the flask was empty, she capped it before pulling out her lighter. She mindlessly sets a tree branch on fire before tossing it into the pile. It ignites in an instant and she sighs yet again before cracking her neck side to side. Walking back to her murder site, she starts dragging the vampire’s reminiscences towards the fire. After Korra was certain that she wiped off the feral vampire’s traces, she wiped her forehead to see a trail of blood on her hand.

“I need a drink.”

Cracking her neck yet again, she makes her way back to the town. The villagers gave her looks of horror and disgust but the huntress ignores it and heads straight to the bathhouse. She washes up and once she was bathed and freshly clothed, she made her way straight to the tavern. Pulling out the stool, she sits down at the bar before dropping down her bag and claymore sword with a loud thump. The bar master whistles.

“I assume you're a huntress missy? Been a long night?”

Korra dropped her elbow onto the counter before resting her cheek against it. “Tell me about it.”

“What can I get ya?”

“Your hardest on rocks.”

He nods before swiftly walking back with a glass and bottle in hand. Setting the glass in front of her, he leaves the bottle as well. “I reckon you need it.”

With a crooked grin, Korra took a sip. “Thanks mate.”

A few drinks in, Korra was at peace. After her body was warm, she had a pleasant buzz until a certain chortle caught her attention. With a sigh, she tried ignoring it but the infuriating lad kept on rambling too loud for his own safety.

“I’m telling you, I was a piece of cake! All I did was drive a stake through its heart and bam, the damned vampire kicked the bucket ahahahaha!”

Korra sighed as she sunk on to the bar’s counter while rubbing her face.

“No way Bartello! I can't believe it! How was it? What did it feel like?”

The man, who was apparently called Bartello, slammed down his wooden mug in pride. “I tell you what boy! It was an amazing fight. I’ve never seen such a powerful vampire in my thirty years of hunting! He had to be the hardest vampire I’ve slain yet!”

“Oh boy.” Korra rubs her face with a blank face.

The boy, who was more of a young lad, was practically sparkling. “Amazing! You have to tell me more stores!”

Bartello belched a laugh, “Well you’ve come to the right man sonny! Let me see… ah yes, I’ll tell you about my conquest during the great liberation.”

Korra slammed her glass down. Her gaze narrowed and even the bartender sensed her anger. She pulled out a wad of money, set it down on the counter before turning around and picked up her sword. After swinging her bag over her shoulder, she walked over to the man and practically stomped her foot in front of the two.

“You see, I saved— huh? What do ya want missy? Can’t ya see I’m busy?”

Her gaze sent chills down the young lad’s back. She gave the foolish old timer a cold glare before she mustered out, “Shut that foul mouth before I do it myself.”

“What?” He stood up and got up close into Korra’s space, “What did you just say? How dare you! I am the great Avatar! The strongest hunter around!”

Korra scoffed. “Oh yeah, are you now?”

“That’s right, you’re lookin at em’! I’ve saved villages after another single handedly!” He started giving Korra a lecherous look. “Well aren’t you a fine one… you must be a fan. How about you make it up to me in my room. I’ll forgive you since I’m such a generous guy.”

“Oh? How’d you know I was a fan?” Korra made a sly grin as she provocatively leaned forward, pushing her chest forward. “I’d love to hear about your story from earlier…”

Bartello laughed happily, “Of course, where are my manners? On that battlefield, I slayed vampires left and right. It was an easy feat! I cut them down with my trusty sword, Raava!” He picks up his shaby sword to flash it around, “Did you know, Raava chooses its wielder and is one of the few swords that can slay vampires in one hit!”

Humming, Korra ran her gaze down his sword. “Looks so cool. How exactly did you say you killed the vampires during the liberation?”

“That’s simple, I just—” he raised his sword, “drove my trusted blade through their hearts and—” he drew his thumb across his neck, “that’s it. One easy fell swoop.”

Korra took a step forward, “Then what about your war friends? I heard you’re still in contact with them. From what I can see, you’re alone.”

Bartello laughs, “Oh those fouls? They only get in the way so I cut them loose! Ahahaha!”

Sighing, Korra abruptly stepped in between his legs and pulled his leg forward. He fell backwards and Korra immediately used her sword’s scabbard to pin his neck down onto the table. The young lad yelps in fear as Korra gives Bartello an irritated look. 

“Look here pal, I’ll say this once and only once. Only fools would joke around about fighting feral vamps. Out there, the only thing that's talking is the vamp and your sword.” She leaned in closer to his ear before coldly saying, “I reckon you get a sword that’s not rusted to kill your next prey.”

At that, Korra stood back up before knocking over his poor excuse of a sword. She brushes aside her cape before tucking her sword into its holder. One of the other bar patrons noticed the emblem on her back. 

“I-Isn’t that A-Avatar Korra?!”

“What?”

“What!”

The rest of the patrons stood up in amazement. “I-It is! The rumors are true! The Avatar really is a woman!”

Bartello fell onto the floor with a pale face. “N-N-N-No way…”

“T-Thank you Avatar Korra! You saved my hometown!”

“You saved my dear cousin down south! Thank you!”

More of the barmates began bowing in respect. Korra rubs her neck from the sudden attention before pushing open the wooden door and waving mindlessly to the people. She made her exit before trudging her way over to the nearest inn.

“Welcome, just for one?”

“One night please.”

“Name?”

“Korra.”

“That’ll be seven copper yuans.”

Korra opened her money pouch and grabbed a silver yuan. She set it on the counter before saying, “Keep the change.” 

Grabbing her key, she made her way up the stairs towards her room. Once inside, she pulls off her hooded mantle and sets it aside. She then unclips her sword and sets it down next to her bed. Plopping down onto the mattress, she unsheathes her sword and examines it.

“The chosen one huh…”

Opening her bag, she began her night routine: cleaning and sharpening her blade. It’s extremely difficult to kill vampires without using orichalcum infused blades. Her sword in particular, Raava, was a sword made purely out of orichalcum. However, as omnibus her sword was, it came with its vices. 

The blood pack.

Raava can only be wielded by one sole person and is passed down between generations of masters and disciples. It was a very peculiar sword and it drained the soul. If not properly maintained and used, harsh repercussions were bound to fall upon the user. The huntress made the last finishing touches before looking at the moon.

It was eerily bloodshot.

“I wonder if I’ll run into her again…”

With a sigh, she sheathed her sword before laying down. Images of her brilliant green eyes and black, ravenous hair flashed within her memory. She sighed at the thought before rolling onto her side. Her beauty haunted her thoughts before she fell into slumber.

…

“Atta girl Naga.”

Rubbing her mane, her brilliant mare neighed as they trotted through town. She had parted ways with her comrades in the last town. According to their informants, there were multiple outbursts of feral vampires that needed to be dealt with. It wasn’t unusual to work solo so at times like these, Korra enjoyed nights like these. The moonlight was just bright enough that she could carry out her investigation without much hassle. After another careful round around town, she headed towards the stables. After she swiftly dealt with the payments, she hugged her companion.

“I’ll be back for you in the morning girl, rest well friend.”

Naga neighs while rubbing her face against Korra’s. Korra gives her one last cuddle before making her way into the forest. Usually, she’d never start her hunt in the forest but she had a gut feeling that _she’d_ be there. Her boots crunched along the rocky roads before she heard a snap. Reaching for her sword, she readied herself as she walked towards the source. It wasn’t long until she saw a familiar vampire feasting upon her prey. 

She drew her sword.

“Asami…”

Asami looks up with glowing crimson eyes before she removes her fangs from her victim's neck. She licks her fangs and lips before dropping the poor villager to the ground. Smiling seductively, she began walking towards the huntress.

“Well well, my favorite huntress.”

Korra clenched her jaw before Asami disappeared from sight. Chills went up her spine when she felt a breath on her neck.

“You smell lovely as always Korra.”

“Tch—” 

The huntress quickly lunged forward before turning around and readied her sword. Asami Sato was one of the few remaining purebloods of the vampire race. There weren’t many of them but they were all powerful and this one in particular caused the young huntress the most trouble. Keeping her sword pointed forward, she glanced down at her recent feast.

“Don’t worry, he’s alive.”

Korra flattened her lips before glaring at the pureblood.

“If you surrender peacefully, nobody has to get hurt.”

Asami let out a sultry laugh. “Oh Korra… as much as I love you, I can’t do that.”

“Guess we’re doing this the hard way.” Raising her sword, Korra took her stance.

The pureblood curtsied teasingly, “I’m all yours.”

“Tch.” 

With a war cry, Korra ran forward. Her sword ran low and once she was within distance, she swung upwards. Asami dodges with ease by lightly hopping back before immediately ducking to the right. Once slash after another, she finally attacks back by clawing at Korra’s face. Korra narrowly dodges her attack and jumps back with a large scratch on her cheek. Blood began dripping down her cheek and she wiped it away with her thumb.

Asami still had her sly smirk before she licked her fingers. “You taste amazing as always love.”

“Don't call me that!”

Gritting her teeth, Korra ran forward before thrusting her sword forward.

“Wow!” Asami narrowly dodges the thrust, “A little feisty tonight aren't we? Did u miss me that much?” She had a teasing smile as she repeatedly dodged her attacks, “I'm sorry I left you alone that night. You know I can't stay for that long. Your friends were quite persistent.”

Korra blushes upon recalling that night. The amount of moans and groans that were made that night were enough to make her slam her head against the wall in recollection. Her huntress pride was always thrown out the damn window with this damned pureblood.

“Shut up!”

The huntress winds up before swinging her sword with both hands. It wasn't until Asami grew tired of fighting that she suddenly disappeared. Korra fruitlessly braces herself until she abruptly finds herself being disarmed. In a matter of seconds, she was shoved against the nearest tree. Coughing from the roughness, Korra angrily struggles in an attempt to free herself.

“Y-You…”

Asami’s eyes were still glowing red in excitement. She had a devilish smile as she pinned Korra’s arms above her head and leaned forward. She practiced hugging the helpless huntress as she pushed her breasts against hers. Furthering their intimate situation, Asami buried her face into Korra’s neck and took a deep whiff.

“Mmh…”

The pureblood practically moaned in bliss.

“I love you so much Korra.”

The vampire opened her mouth wide and let her fangs grazed against her pulse as she licked her tender neck seductively. Korra grunted as she tried fighting off Asami’s hold. Even though she was stronger than most humans, purebloods or specifically Asami, was the only one she had a hard time pushing away. That was one of the reasons why they had such an complex relationship. Asami seemed quite fond of her and Korra could never really fight her properly. Their encounters always ended up like this.

“Well I hate you, you damned vampire!”

“Mmh… *kiss* you say that but *kiss* you never mean it.”

Korra shivered when Asami began sucking her earbud. She only struggled when the damned vampire began rubbing her womanhood.

“Fuck— you damn…vampire!”

Asami kept a firm hold on her hands as she leaned back to look Korra in the eyes. She smiled before leaning down to kiss her. Korra looked away in an attempt of refusal however, Asami kept on insisting while rubbing her sex. It didn’t take long for Korra moan which allowed Asami to slip in her tongue. 

The vampire narrowed her eyes before smiling softly. She proceeds to wrap her tongue around Korra’s. Closing her eyes, she continued to pleasure Korra by rubbing her hand up and down and increased her pace. Korra bucked in her hand before twitching in pleasure.

Pulling back, a trail of saliva left their mouths before the pureblood switched their kissing angle and slipped her tongue in again. This time, she made sure to suck on Korra’s tongue the way she liked. Grunting in defeat, Korra kisses back Asami before the vampire pulls back.

Asami made her way down her neck, trailing it with the tip of her tongue. Simultaneously, she raised her hand and forced it between Korra’s skin and cloth. The moment her hand touched Korra’s wetness, she flailed more.

“D-Don't! Y-You damned bloodsucker!”

With a chuckle, Asami increased the strength of her hold on Korra’s hand. She gave Korra’s swollen clit a pleasurous jerk which made her yelp in bliss. She was wet and the noise that was being made was undeniable as she sunk her hand even lower. Her slender fingers grazed her vagina and she couldn't help but drag her fangs along Korra’s neck.

“You smell so good… you're so wet and hot. Oh Korra… you turn me on.”

She hungrily kissed her neck before Korra bucked.

“U-Unhand me you damned vamp!”

“Mmh… you say that but,” she effortlessly penetrated Korra’s sex with her ring and middle finger. “Your pussy is saying otherwise human.”

“Fuck—”

Korra grunted as she fell forward in pleasure. The way Asami was churning her was making her twitch in ecstasy. 

“What’s wrong?”

Asami began rocking her body seductively as she aggressively thrusted Korra’s sex. She even made sure to use her palm and rub her swollen clit like she meant it. You didn't need to be a vampire to hear how wet Korra was but the way her heart rate increased was enticing and Asami couldn't help but want to make her human quiver even more. She began sucking her neck before making up her way to that spot Korra loved at the back of her ear.

“Aah!”

Korra’s body started growing weak.

“S-Stop… aah—”

Leaving affectionate kisses all over her neck, Asami pulled out her fingers and rubbed Korra’s entrance with her entire hand. She enjoyed how slimy her fingers felt and Korra was way too attractive to not tease.

“Okay.”

She happily removed her hand and was left with a lubricated mess. She stands up tall while keeping Korra pinned against the tree. Looking at her hand, she played with her wet fingers, opening and closing them repeatedly before bringing her human’s fluids towards her lips. She makes eye contact before sucking on her fingers one by one, cleaning them of her essence.

Korra clenched her jaw in frustration. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was on the verge of coming and Asami knew it. She hated that this pureblood knew her weak spots. She hated that this was how their encounter usually always ended up. She hated how this damned pureblood never killed any humans. However, what she absolutely hated the most was how she could never bring herself to hate Asami.

“Fuck… Asami…”

“Hmm?” The pureblood knew what she was doing as she continued to suck her fingers. 

“S-Stop fucking around…”

Those plump and scarlet lips curled into a devious smile. “What do you possibly mean?”

Korra’s cheeks flushed red as she rested her forehead against Asami’s shoulder. “You know what I'm talking about.”

Asami giggled before hugging her human, “I'm not sure if I do.”

Korra breathed out haggardly, “C-Come on… I was about to… come…”

“Ho…” Asami kissed her jaw, “What's the magic word?”

“Damn you…” Korra squirmed when Asami grinded her leg against her sex. “P-Please…”

“Hmm… please what?”

She growled with a bite, “Please. Please make me… come…” her voice lowered towards the end.

Asami chuckled in excitement, “Anything for you my delectable human.” 

Without another word, she shoved her hand down Korra’s pants and thrusted her fingers upward into her sex. She easily penetrated her womanhood and effortlessly churned her wanton sex. Korra yelped in pleasure before clenching down.

“Aah— aah! A-Aasami!”

The vampire bit her lip. She vigorously thrusted Korra’s sex earnestly before feeling her orgasm come. When Korra bucked onto her body, she licked her fangs before sinking into Korra’s pulse. Her teeth pierced her flesh and Korra let out an low yet erotic moan as she came to an intense yet silent orgasm. As her body shakes in pleasure, Asami supports her body as she happily drinks her blood.

Letting out a pleasure moan herself, the pureblood made sure to ride out her human’s orgasm. She groaned in bliss from how amazing Korra tasted on her high before withdrawing her fangs. They were covered in fresh blood and Asami licked them clean before swallowing Korra’s fluid. She slowly licks her lips before kissing her human’s mark and licks it clean.

Breathless, Korra was utterly weak and sensitive. Her body was twitching like a madman and it was betraying her every command. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be hunting this pureblood, not become her prey. Her body jerks violently when Asami circles her clit. With a tired huff, she fell forward onto Asami’s body. 

The vampire finally releases her grip on her hands before quickly supporting her human who went limp. With a satisfied hum, Asami kisses her bite mark before scooping Korra up into her arms. She walks over to her sword and picks it up before sheathing it for her human.

“Can't forget this.”

Asami paused to look at the human she ate as a snack prior to her main dish. She blinked before looking away with a blank face and started walking back towards the village. 

“Where are you residing tonight my love?”

Korra groaned as she buried her face in Asami’s chest.

“Well, I'll just figure it out like I usually do.”

True to her words, it didn’t take long for Asami to softly lie Korra down in bed before joining her. The huntress groaned before flipping over. “You free loner.”

Asami hummed with amusement, “Whatever are you talking about?”

Korra lazily points at her neck, “This and my bed. Inn’s aren't cheap you know.”

“Hmm… well I recall doing a fabulous job pleasing you so I wouldn't call that _‘labor’_ free. I worked very hard for it, thank you very much.”

The huntress groaned again with her face planted on the pillow, “Damned arrogant vampires.”

Asami giggled before running her hands up Korra’s leg in the most seductive way possible, “I’ll make it up to you next time then.”

“Urgh… that's what you always say you blood sucker.”

Propped on her arm, she playfully twirls her hair. “Thank you, I really do enjoy sucking you my love.”

“Don't call me that!”

“Okay Korra,” she ran her fingers down her neck and shoulder.

“Don't call me by my name either.”

She chuckled, “Alright my lovely human.”

Korra groans yet again, “Just don't talk.”

With a soft smile, the vampire scooched closer and pulled Korra in an embrace. Korra twitched at her touch before she was face to face with Asami’s eyes. They were starting to settle down and the beautiful shade of light green that she grew to love was staring at her. 

“...”

Sighing slightly, Korra gave in. Her eyes were growing heavy by the second and it was hard to keep consciousness. This always happened after Asami pleasured her and drank her blood. It probably had to with the lack of blood and fatigue but there was nothing she could do about that. She hated feeling like this because she knew that the moment she fell asleep, those vibrant green eyes wouldn’t be there for her when she woke up. Asami simply laid there while smiling seductively as her green eyes never left her. As Korra lost her battle, her vision started fading as she murmured:

“Damn vamp…”

The last words that she could register before her consciousness faded were “I love you Korra.”

With a tired breath, Korra whispered back. “Sami… don't… go…”

…

Groaning to herself, Korra twitched when she felt the sunlight invading her room. She let out a tired breath before reaching out to an empty bed. She patted both sides repeatedly before sighing again.

“...”

Pushing herself up, she finally sat up before forcing her eyes open. The first thing she saw was her empty bed. The sheets were slightly messy and the long and black strand of hair that was left behind was evidence that someone else had slept in her bed. Her sword was also neatly left on the side of her bed like usual and the state of her room was just as she left it in. Asami didn't even bother leaving a note behind.

What a surprise.

Rubbing her face, the huntress got out of bed. She carried on with her day like usually as if nothing had happened. As if she never ran into a pureblood vampire that repeatedly toyed with her body and heart. A vampire that was undoubtedly stunning and far beyond any human capability. She was too inhumane for the world for better or for worse. 

Hopping onto her mare, Korra pats Naga’s side before tugging at her reins. “Let’s go girl.” 

The two of them left the village unannounced just as they had come.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: ah but yes, ima probably be writing a majority of these fics based on my instagram followers suggestions 🙌 🙌 🙌


End file.
